


A Voice in the Void

by AwkwardSquiid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Loneliness, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Trauma, and shiro is in it, help him, oh by the way Shiro gets his hug, or...happy-ish, the void is a dark place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSquiid/pseuds/AwkwardSquiid
Summary: The Black Lion transports Shiro's consciousness to the mindscape to protect him after the fight with Zarkon. Alone and with nothing but his thoughts, despair claims Shiro, the Black Paladin slowly succumbing to powerlessness as he remains trapped in his own mind.But he's not as alone as he thinks.





	A Voice in the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've never written anything Voltron related before so HERE'S TO ANGSTY EXPERIMENTS  
> enjoy the trash that i write in my free time lads
> 
> Takes place probably a few weeks after the finale of Season 2. 
> 
> oh by the way, this thing implies that Season 3-5 Shiro is a clone, and the real Shiro is...absent  
> fun times, eh

Soldiers didn't cry.

At least, that's what Shiro always told himself. He was a warrior, he was strong, he had courage, he had gone through hell and survived and came out bruised and beaten and traumatized but _alive_. And crying, though not a weakness, was something he hadn't done since the Galra had removed his arm. They had barely sedated him, leaving him half-conscious of the pain and in a state of panic, unable to move, unable to free himself as he felt them take it away…

That had been the last time he had cried. After that, he learned to cope with the pain, and his own fear. And then he had escaped. And then he had found Voltron. And those months with the Paladins had been some of the best months of his life since the Kerberos mission. He had gotten to know them, led Voltron, defended the universe with the close group of people he had soon stopped calling friends and started calling family...they had been some of the best days.

And then it was all gone.

Shiro fought to remember what Black had done. He remembered colliding with Zarkon, fighting him, something happening, and then...nothing. Hours, maybe days later, he remembered opening his eyes, to find himself in a familiar place, the edges of his body glowing with a familiar purple glow, one he hadn't seen since Black had transported him to the void.

He hadn't really known what it was, the first time he had gone there. He figured it was all in his mind, which was true, since though he felt and experienced physical pain and touch as if he were in his real body, his true form lay just beyond the mindscape, in a coma as his true awareness was concentrated in that starry void.

And he was back.

The first time he had gone here, Zarkon had been there, too. He remembered that day clearly, which was odd, since most of his other memories felt like a jumbled mess. They had fought, he remembered that. Zarkon had nearly killed him...before the Black Lion intervened.

But not even that mattered anymore. Because Shiro was back in the mindscape, and there was no Zarkon to fight, and no Black Lion to save him.

He was trapped, and so very alone.

His head on his knees, Shiro felt himself shaking, as he sat alone in the mindscape, without even the energy to stand. He had tried exploring when he had first arrived, but the stars went on forever, and deep in his heart he knew he wasn't getting anywhere, no matter how far he walked.

The celestial sky was painted with pinks and purples and blues, though the backdrop was an inky black, dotted with beautiful stars, and the ground under his feet was a few miles of blackness, and then stars again. If it hadn't felt like a prison, Shiro would have been able to marvel at the beauty of it.

The Black Paladin took a series of deep breaths, head still lowered, as he fought to gain control of his trembling body. Every time the lump in his throat rose and threatened his eyes with tears, he'd force it back down, refusing to let himself break down, even as alone as he was here. Trapped within his own mind, without anyone to turn to, without the comfort of his friends or even the reassuring solidity of knowing the galaxy was depending on him.

Here, in the mindscape, Shiro couldn't protect them.

And that, that was what scared him.

Shiro put so much on himself when it came to keeping people safe. His natural tendency toward leadership, the way he could make friends and then eventually they would look to him for advice, for knowledge, for anything. He had an inherent desire to keep people safe, and after joining Voltron, keeping the whole _galaxy_ safe. He didn't want anyone to experience the same torture he had undergone while trapped by the Galra.

He didn't want people to lose their entire home planets and cultures like Allura and Coran had.

He didn't want people to lose their families, like Pidge.

Voltron had given him a way to do that. To keep people safe. But it ran a risk, and Shiro was paying for that risk. He didn't know if Zarkon had lived or died in their attempt to stop him, or what had even happened in that battle; the details had faded fast.

And because of that, the starry scenery around him taunted him, stretching out for endless miles, trapping him with no possible way to leave.

A bolt of despair struck through his heart, worse than any that had previously occurred ever since being transported to the mindscape. Arching over and landing on his knees, Shiro stared into the black abyss below his hands, pressed against the floor. One was pale, covered in human flesh, whereas the other was metallic and clenching at the nonexistent void, trying to find a hold. Doubling over, the Black Paladin fought back tears once more, feeling black coils of hopelessness wrap around his heart and tangle themselves in his lungs, refusing him air.

"Please," Shiro begged, his voice cracking, surprised at the plea being spoken aloud. He had thought it had merely existed in his mind, but he spoke it instead, voice trembling. "Please... _anyone_..."

His voice echoed into the starry black sky, bouncing back to him as if he were in a room and not surrounded by miles of space. He choked back a sob, knowing his only answer would be his echo. He just wanted to hear _someone_. He didn't care who it was, he just didn't want to be alone.

Raising his head to look up at the sky, Shiro finally let his tears fall.

He wept, for his loneliness, for the friends he had abandoned somewhere in space, for the people depending on him, for whatever had happened to his body and whatever the Galra might be doing to it now. They were bitter, but not selfish tears, streaming from silver eyes and down his cheeks and stopping as they slid down his neck and landed softly on the shimmering ground.

He didn't know how long he knelt there, surrounded by spinning celestial bodies and sparkling stars, with a black void pressing up against his hands and knees, his body wracked with sobs he was relieved finally broke out into the open. The sheer hopelessness of the mindscape pressed down onto his back and forced the sobs to continue, broken and pathetic.

"Shiro."

A voice. A woman's voice, familiar and soft, speaking out from somewhere that Shiro couldn't identify at first. He shook himself violently, still on his knees, trying to brush away the tears that stained his lashes and cheeks with his non-prosthetic hand, but merely ending up smudging them across his eyes.

“I'm here," he gasped, his voice breaking so pathetically he nearly grimaced. "Who- who are you?"

"Shiro, it's me."

That voice...he _knew_ that voice.

There was a flash of light in front of him, and a tall column of white light materialized a few feet in front of him, seemingly from nowhere, casting a beautiful glow across the dark mindscape and across Shiro himself. Shiro's mouth went dry and suddenly, though he knew it was ill-advised, a blossom of hope began to grow within him. Something was here. Something _knew_ he was here.

Some _one._

"I know your voice," he persisted, shaky, yet firmer than it had been. "Who are you?"

The white column shivered and shifted, before shrinking down a good few feet. Slowly, it took on the form of a woman, her body glowing brightly, but with distinguishable features behind the bright luminescence. She was shorter than him, and only a few feet away, a solemn look on her face.

Shiro could barely bring himself to whisper her name. "Allura..."

The Altean princess gazed at him, bright blue eyes shining, and in Shiro's eyes, in that moment she was a million times more beautiful than the mindscape, or any galaxy, brimming to the edges with hope and trust as she looked at him. Shiro, still on his knees, had to crane his neck to look up at her.

Allura's glowing form took a step towards him, reaching out her hand for him. Her fingertips glowed brightly with gold, a stark contrast to his own. Shiro stared at the hand like a man out of his wits, and Allura kept her patient smile on her face, inviting him to take it.

Nonetheless, he hesitated. "Are you real?" he asked, his voice trembling. He was afraid that the moment he took her hand, she'd vanish, and he'd be alone once more. He didn't think he could stand her being an illusion, something conjured out of his despair and loneliness; he needed someone, he needed _her_.

"Takashi," Allura said, her voice firm, and the use of his first name shocking him so badly his hesitance was nearly forgotten. "Please."

Shiro reached out and took her hand.

Warmth instantly flooded through him, searing his veins and spreading through his whole body like she had lit a candle somewhere deep inside him. His larger, rough hand slid into her smaller, soft one, and with one seamless movement, Allura pulled him off his knees and to his feet. Shiro stumbled, but she caught him, holding him gently in her arms.

"I'm dreaming," she whispered into his ear as the Paladin clung to her like a lost animal clinging to driftwood in a black sea. "I woke up here, Shiro."

"You're in my mind," he whispered back. "I...I think."

Allura held him just a little tighter. They hadn't ever had this much physical contact prior to this, and though Shiro had wanted to express interest in her before, every time he held himself back. There was just too much between them, too much that had to be done. The universe was at stake, and Shiro refused to let the Princess get in the way of that, unwittingly or not.

But now? Now it was different. She seemed to sense his loneliness, his desperate need to have someone at least reassure him of his existence, no matter if Allura was dreaming or not. _Shiro_ wasn't dreaming, he knew that much for sure. And Allura was his new anchor to sanity, no matter how long she stayed. All that mattered to Shiro in that moment was that she was _here,_ with him. It could have been any one of the Paladins, and Shiro would have reacted the same way.

Perhaps it was just fate that Allura was the one to find him in the mindscape.

With her hands still wrapped around him, Allura took a half step back so she could look Shiro in the eyes. "Shiro, I'm afraid I don't have much time. All I remember before falling asleep was hearing the Black Lion...I think it wanted something from me. I'm not sure what's happening, but I get the feeling I won't remember it when I wake up."

Shiro nodded numbly. "I think you're right. Black sent me here once before...I- I fought Zarkon here. And...and I'm here again, and..." His sentence trailed off and the breath he was trying to take caught in his throat, turning into some sort of half-hearted wheeze. "Allura, what happened after our last fight with Zarkon?"

Allura's lips formed a tight line, the pink markings under her eyes seeming to glow in the reflecting white aura surrounding her body. "You...you weren't in Black's cockpit when we checked. It was as if you had vanished, Shiro. They're all so worried." She averted her gaze for a moment, staring down at the starry abyss, before looking back up. " _I'm_ worried."

Shiro felt his lower lip tremble and the lump in his throat reform painfully, but he refused to cry in front of the Princess. "I know. I'm sorry."

There was a heartbeat as Allura's expression changed drastically. "Shiro!" she exclaimed, and the Black Paladin nearly jumped. The Altean rushed on quickly. "Don't you apologize to me," she said, firmly. "You're the one trapped in some sort of dream world. And who knows where your body is. Shiro, I'm so sorry I can't...I can't..." To Shiro's utter shock, Allura's voice broke. She swallowed hard, before finishing in a harsh whisper, "I'm sorry I can't save you."

Shiro bit down on his lower lip to fight back the flood of words that wanted to come rushing out from his throat. "Princess," he murmured, gently, unsure of what he was saying, "You already have."

Allura's eyes widened.

"I...I mean..." Shiro suddenly found himself fidgeting nervously, and he felt akin to that of a teenager with a crush, unsure of how to speak to a pretty girl eagerly waiting in front of him. Suddenly the metal hand he had on her waist felt so terribly awkward, and how close she was to him felt ridiculously blush-worthy, incorporeal or not. He paused, before taking a breath, raising his non-Galra hand and gently cupping her chin in his palm, looking into her eyes.

"Just by being here. I was...I was so lonely. I was afraid I couldn't keep you all safe, trapped here. But I know you're there with the Paladins, and you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. Whatever happened to me, whatever will happen to me, I know that you'll keep them safe."

Allura stared at him, and opened her mouth in shock, as if wanting to say something, and then closed it in bewilderment. "I..." She took a shaky breath. "I promise you, Shiro, I will."

He gave her a weak smile, gray eyes shining, as that blossom of hope slowly spread throughout his whole body, running a finger along her cheek before dropping it back down. "I know you will."

Wrapping his arms around her, Shiro pulled her in for a tight hug.

Allura buried her face in his shoulder, and Shiro rested his head in the crook of her neck. Romantic or not, whatever he felt toward Allura and whatever he might someday feel towards her, suddenly seemed insignificant. Friends, allies, lovers, whatever they were, Shiro was just content to hold her, surrounded by a dark starry abyss.

The Black Lion had known how he would feel. So, it sent Allura to comfort him, if not for just one night. Shiro had never been more grateful, and though he knew he'd soon go back to being alone, for now he had Allura, the first person who had set him on his course to defending the galaxy.

And he could wait.

He'd be back to Voltron soon. He knew he would be. But if the Black Lion could connect Allura to the mindscape through a dream, there was a chance that another Paladin could, too; maybe not just through a dream. And if Shiro could get to them, if he could call out and someone could remember, they could find him. He could let them know there was something wrong.

There _was_ hope, after all.

Allura's arms tightened around him. "Shiro, I think I'm waking up," she said, her voice trembling just the slightest bit, though still with firm resolve. She looked up at him. "Please, if I forget, remember for me. Don't give up hope. You're our leader, and we need you." Her luminescent glow had begun to fade, but her blue eyes were still shining brightly against her dark skin, illuminating a glow all on their own.

Shiro nodded, unable to form words. He took a quick breath, fighting against his emotions, before giving her a shaky, weak smile. "I promise."

As he said those words, Allura began to fade and her eyes started to close. Just before she vanished completely, he heard her say one last thing, and those four words echoed throughout the mindscape even as she disappeared entirely, resonating throughout the entire place.

"Stay strong, Black Paladin."

Shiro fell to his knees and felt tears well up in his eyes again, but at last, they weren't bitter or hopeless. They were sad, yes, but he knew it wasn't over yet. He'd see her, and the Paladins, again soon. He brushed the last few away, before gazing at the spot where she had once stood.

"I will, Princess."

 

Allura awoke early in the morning in a strange position, the covers of her bed tangled up in her legs, with the mice sleeping peacefully on her pillow just above her head. Confused, she sat up, blinking, the mice letting out indignant squeaks as they tumbled off the pillow when her head disappeared. Something was off about this morning, and she felt as if she was forgetting something very important.

Frowning, she glanced around the room, the gears in her brain turning. Whatever it had been, whatever dream she had just had, it must have been very unusual for it to confuse her like that. She yawned, and blinked. It was far too early to be up just yet.

As Allura laid back down, closing her eyes, she thought she heard the whisper of a word, of a voice she recognized but could not put to a face, so gentle and soft that she truly wondered who was saying it, and who would have such reason to be so tender and meaningful.

 _Thank you,_ the words said.

And then Allura fell back asleep, and this time, her sleep was dreamless.


End file.
